1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2001-359025 discloses a projector including two light source lamps in order to display a bright image, prolong the life of the light source, and achieve other purposes.
JP-A-2001-359025 describes that using the light source lamps one after the other doubles the period before the light source lamp is exchanged and turning the two light source lamps and using them as required readily achieves a high-luminance image.
In a projector including a plurality of light sources, however, it is conceivable that part of the plurality of light sources reaches its life, becomes defective, or otherwise fails to emit light and therefore only the remaining light sources emit light. It is also conceivable that only part of the plurality of light sources is intentionally caused to emit light, for example, to increase the life of the entire light source as described above. In these cases, not only does the brightness of an image decreases as a whole, but also color unevenness and brightness unevenness occur.